Saving My Destined One
by RiAddison
Summary: Hermione goes back five years in time to save her Potions teacher from dying...and ends up bringing him back to the future with her. She comes to realize that she has saved the one she is destined to be with...SNAPE/HERMIONE
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is a new pairing for me, but one I quite enjoy if it is written right. I have read some cute and quite sweet fanfics for this couple. Please review, constructive criticism is ok, but please don't review just to bash the pairing. If you don't like the pairing, then don't read, it's as simple as that. Hope you guys enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter...

* * *

_"The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the Wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Dumbledore, Severus. While you live, the Elder Wand cannot truly be mine. You've been a good and faithful servant, Severus. But only I can live forever," Voldemort said coldly, gripping his wand._

_Snape gulped, his voice betraying his nervousness, "My lord... ?" _

_"Nagini kill!"_

* * *

Hermione shot up in bed, her heart pounding as she recalled the night her Potions professor had died. Slipping from under the covers, Hermione padded to the kitchen and put water on for tea. As the water was heating, she thought about the dream she had just had. It had been five years today since the war had ended and Voldemort had been defeated. Five years since Professor Snape had died. As she thought back on his death, five years since Hermione and her friends had watched a man bleed to death and had not done a thing to try to save him. If she could go back in time, she would try harder. She would try to do something to save him. After all the things he had done for them, he deserved it. Hermione paused, thinking over what she had just thought. It wasn't such a bad idea, after all she had traveled back in time before...who says she couldn't do it again? She would need a time turner though, which would be tricky, seeing as most of them had been smashed in the battle of the Department of Mysteries. Hermione was deep in thought as the kettle went off and she distractedly made tea.

* * *

The morning dawned brightly, though Hermione didn't see any of it, her being in the dungeons and all. As she dressed for the day her hands shook. It was her first official day as the Potions teacher. She knew that she was excellent at Potions, what with being a Potions Mistress. But she had never taught students, and it was wreaking havoc on her nerves. Smoothing out her robes, she opened the door connecting her rooms and the classroom and stepped out. Looking out over the first year students, she noted that some of them looked as terrified as she felt. Her throat convulsed and she couldn't come up with anything to say. Then her thoughts flitted back to her first Potions class and her professor.

Swallowing, she began, "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion making, I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of potions that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper on death, provided you pay attention."

So she had changed the speech a little, after all she wasn't rude like Snape had been. But nonetheless it had the same effect, the students sat at their desks in awe of their teacher.

"Now if you'll open your books to page one, we'll begin," Hermione said, and the room was filled with the sound of flipping pages.

* * *

Hermione sighed, as the last student filed out of the classroom, after a long first day of teaching first years and fourth and fifth years she was mentally and physically drained. Now she knew why Snape had always looked exhausted. At the thought of Snape, Hermione remembered her plan from the night before. Time turners weren't easy to get a hold of, but she knew someone who could find a reliable one...for the right price of course. Putting her lessons away and tidying up the classroom, she slipped into her rooms and prepared to leave. She passed students as they hustled into the Great Hall for dinner. After she had walked far enough outside of the castle's protection, she apparated.

* * *

"Oomph!" Hermione exhaled, as she landed in Diagon Alley, and proceeded to trip. Picking herself up, she brushed off and headed towards Knockturn Alley. As she was entering the alley, she heard a commotion and a small man went running past.

"Mudungus Fletcher! You get you're bloody arse back here, we had a deal!" An angry man yelled after the fleeing man.

Smirking in triumph, Hermione wheeled around and pursued Mudungus discreetly.

Finally Mudungus slowed and checked behind him. Apparently satisfied that no one was following him, he entered a pub called "The Screeching Witch". Hermione entered just as he was settling down with a firewhiskey. Stepping behind him, she almost gagged at the unwashed smell of him.

"I need to talk to you, so if you don't want be hexed to oblivion, I'd advise you to come with me quietly," Hermione whispered threateningly, glad her voice didn't betray her nervousness.

Mudungus swallowed quickly before sliding off the bar stool and walking towards the back. When they were out of earshot, he asked crankily, "What do you want?"

"I need a time turner...and I know you can get me one."

"What makes you think that?" Mudungus asked, looking around anxiously.

"Because money is no object..." Hermione let her voice trail off.

Mudungus beady little eyes lit up with greed, "How much?"

"40 galleons..." Hermione said, her wand trained on him.

"You're killing me..." Mudungus groaned.

Hermione shoved her wand into his side, "Take it or leave it...but remember I have friends in the Ministry if you catch my drift."

"Fine, fine, I'll do it. Don't get your knickers in a twist..." he grumbled, trying to leave.

Before he could leave Hermione pulled him back, "Not a word about this to anyone got it? And you get your money after you've delivered a reliable time turner, and believe me I'll check. Send me an owl when you've got one and we'll meet back here again."

"Fine, now leave me be, witch..." And with that rushed out of the bar and disappeared.

* * *

After her meeting with Mudungus Fletcher, Hermione flooed over to 12 Grimmwauld Place, stepping out of the fireplace, she called out, "Hello?"

"Hermione," Ginny screamed, dropping the dishrag and embracing her friend.

"I see I've been missed," Hermione chuckled, returning the embrace.

"So why'd you pop in for a visit, and I know you have a reason. Since I've been trying to get you to visit for the past three months," Ginny said indignantly.

Hermione flushed, looking sheepish, "Sorry about that, I've been so busy and I..."

"You know I'm teasing, no need to explain, I know you've been busy."

"All right, if you're sure. And I'm here to ask Harry something, if it's no trouble," Hermione said.

"He's upstairs," Ginny said, before turning back to her work.

Walking up the stairs, Hermione followed a quiet banging noise, "Harry?"

The banging stopped and a black haired man poked his head out on of the doors, "Hermione? What are you doing here?"

"Gosh, is that any way to greet your best friend?" Hermione teased.

Dusting himself off, Harry hugged Hermione, "So how has Hogwarts been treating you?"

"Pretty well, today was my first day teaching Potions. I'm exhausted after one day, how did Snape do this every day?" Hermione said. When Harry's eyes narrowed a bit at the mention of their old Potions teacher, Hermione realized her mistake, "Sorry Harry..."

"It's ok Hermione, it's just hard, I disliked him for how he treated us all those years, and I still have trouble getting used him protecting us..." Harry explained.

"Anyway," Hermione said, changing the subject, it was making her uncomfortable with her plan, "I came over to ask a favor."

"I'm not helping you avoid another date," Harry said, referring to the many blind dates she always tried to escape from.

Hermione laughed, "No no, it's not that, thank goodness. I think Mrs. Weasley has finally realized that just because Ron and I didn't stay together, does not mean I need someone else. Actually, I was wondering if I could borrow your Invisibility cloak."

"Why," Harry asked suspiciously, narrowing his eyes.

"What's with the question, it sounds like you think I'm going to do something illegal."

"No, but you have a habit of messing things up with your best intentions," Harry replied.

"For your information, I need it to collect Potions ingredients in the Forbidden Forest," Hermione lied easily, mentally promising to make it up to Harry later.

"Ok, but make sure you stay out of trouble, the forest is still dangerous," Harry said, walking into his room and coming out with his Invisibility cloak, "Here you go."

Taking the cloak, and giving him another hug, "Thanks Harry, I'll have it back by the end of the week."

Walking back downstairs, she bid Ginny farewell and left.

* * *

She made it back to the castle just as supper was starting. Sighing, she walked to the dungeons, too exhausted to be around people right now. Once in her room, she kicked off her shoes and curled up in a chair, determined to relax. Is this really the right thing to do, she thought, remembering Harry's comment from earlier, or was she just asking for trouble. Dropping her head on her hands, she stared at the wall, her brow furrowed until her eyes started to get heavy.

* * *

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi there again, how are my lovely readers doing? I want to thank you all for continuing to read this story, and I hope you are all enjoying it, I promise it will get better.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter…sadly…

* * *

"Miss Hermione, Miss Hermione!"

A shrill voice rebounded in her head, pulling Hermione back to consciousness. Rubbing her eyes, she found an alarmed looking house elf. Still groggy from sleep, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Miss Hermione is late getting up! Her class starts in ten minutes!"

Hermione stared at the house elf until comprehension dawned, "Bloody hell!"

The house elf jumped, a startled look on its face, and then quickly left the room. Hermione didn't even notice, she was so busy trying to get ready. Putting a new robe and splashing her face with water, Hermione grabbed her wand and rushed to the classroom.

"Good morning students," she called out, trying to sound like she hadn't just woken up.

Instead of the usual greeting in return, she received quizzical looks. Her questions were answered when a brave student, Shane Trueblood, piped up, "Professor, what's wrong with your hair?"

Hermione looked in the mirror by her desk and gasped. Her hair was splayed in every which direction and was much frizzier than normal. Horrified, she gave the students the assignment, before slipping out of the classroom to straighten out her hair. When she had fixed her hair she entered the classroom to find utter chaos.

"Will someone explain what is going on here?" Hermione commanded loudly, her voice causing everyone to jump, "That is 20 points from both Gryffindor and Slytherin, and if I see this kind of behavior again, I will be discussing it with Headmistress McGonagall. Am I understood?"

"Yes Professor," the class responded.

"Homework is a 3 foot long essay on the effects of Draught of Peace and the possible side effects if brewed incorrectly. You are dismissed!"

As the students filed out, Hermione sat at her desk and dropped her forehead into her hands, todays was going to be a long day.

* * *

When the last class of the day was over Hermione made her way outside. She was eager to get away from the stress of the day. As she made her way towards the lake, she heard voices approaching. She wasn't sure what caused her to hide behind a bush as the passed by, a reflex from the war perhaps.

"Did you hear about Professor Granger, I heard she showed up half dressed for class today?"

"Yes, the people they're passing off as professors nowadays, it's disgraceful..."

"Well at least she isn't as bad as Snape, how Dumbledore allowed a traitorous Death Eater into our school to teach the students I'll never know. Who knows what darkness he filled the student's minds with..."

The witch's voice faded out as the pair moved out of earshot. Hermione stepped from behind the bush, her fist clenched and her body shaking with contained rage. Who did they think they were! Stomping down to the lake, she sat on the ground trying to get a hold on her anger. She wasn't even sure which she was angrier about, the jabs at her teaching or the untrue things they had said about Snape. She didn't particularly like Snape, but he deserved not to be spoken about like that after all he done for the war and the life he had lived. The only way that would stop though is if she succeeded in saving Snape. Walking back to the castle, Hermione made up her mind that she'd lay some pressure on Mudungus. The sooner she got the time turner, the sooner this whole thing would be over with. When she made it to the castle, instead of going to her rooms she headed to the Owlery. As she entered the room, a small dirty, bedraggled owl flew towards her. Landing on a perch near her head, he offered his leg where a dirty piece of parchment was. Taking the parchment, she thanked the bird and he flew off, small chunks of dirt following him. Opening it, she read:

"_Got it_..."

Rolling up the parchment, she walked back to her rooms, where she threw the message into the fire. Changing clothes she made her way to Hogsmeade to apparate.

* * *

As she entered the bar, she noticed one thing right away. It was a lot more busy and rowdy than last time she had been there.

"Why hello, sweetheart...would you like to see my wand?" a large disgusting man yelled lewdly, leering at her.

Ignoring everyone, she looked around for Mudungus. Spotting him, she pushed her way over to him, "Where is it?"

Mudungus looked up at her through bloodshot eyes, "Why lookie who's 'ere? Sit down, love and have a drink!"

Hermione glared at the obviously piss drunk man in front of her and replied icily, "Why don't you give me what I came here for and in return I won't curse you to next week."

He swallowed another mouthful of firewhiskey and grumbled, "Fine, bloody witch, can't even enjoy a good joke."

Reaching into his robe he withdrew a golden chain with a small hourglass type charm hanging from it. He handed it to Hermione who quickly hid it away and in return handed him a sack of galleons, "Remember, no one knows about this or you'll be in Azkaban so fast you won't know what happened. Got it?"

Sobering up a bit at the threat, Mudungus nodded. Satisfied that her tracks would be covered, Hermione left the bar and started towards Diagon Alley. As the noise of the bar faded, Hermione realized another sound had replaced it. A heavy thudding sounded out behind her, turning around she encountered the man from the bar.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Me and you 'ave some unfinished business, missy..."

"Dream on," Hermione scoffed turning away. Before she got much farther though the man, grabbed her wrist and yanked her back.

"Now where were we?"

"Get your hands off me, you filth!" Hermione shouted, ripping her arm from his grasp and stepping back. But it only enraged the large man, as he smacked her across the face sending her sprawling. Looking up at the towering man, who had his wand pointed threateningly in her face, she gulped. It couldn't end like this, closing her eyes, she steeled herself.

"STUPEFY!"

Hermione raised her eyes in time to see the hulking man fall to the street, unconscious. Looking towards the direction the spell had come, she was surprised to see a familiar face.

"Ron?"

"Hermione," Ron exclaimed, surprise written all over his face, "What were you doing hanging around Knockturn Alley, let alone with Raphael Vonner?"

"I had some business with Mudungus, he had something of mine, and this guy," she said, pointing a finger at the man named Raphael, "attacked me."

"This guy happens to be a dark wizard we've been tracking for the last couple months. He's wanted for murdering a whole Muggle family," Ron told her, holding out a hand and pulling her up. Brushing dirt off her robes, she looked up only to realize that they were standing very close, and Ron was staring at her very earnestly, "Hermione...?"

Looking away awkwardly, Hermione said miserably, "Don't do this Ron, we've discussed this before, we just aren't right for each other..."

"You're right of course, like always," Ron muttered bitterly, before turning away and binding the man on the ground.

"Thanks for saving me..."

Ron grunted, before replying, "Yea, well you should be more careful."

Hermione watched as her once best friend pull the man to his feet and apparated. If only things had worked out different, but they had fallen out of love, or at least she had. Feeling the time turner through her pocket, she wondered if it was really worth it. Either way, she had started something, and she was going to finish it.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

I love this chapter, there are two references to character names belonging to movies Alan Rickman a.k.a Snape has played in. One reference is a not a character Rickman played, and the other is one that he did. Let's see if you guys can get them…lol. I hope you guys like it, but just to warn you, this chapter is a bit boring, but it gets better.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…

* * *

The next day Hermione woke early and set the time turner on her table next to her armchair, then proceeded to get dressed for the day. She ran her hands down her hair to make sure it was tame, she did not want a repeat of yesterday. She did not need to give anyone else a reason to question her teaching ability again. Walking out of her chambers, Hermione made her way to the Great Hall.

As she entered the Great Hall, one of her students greeted her, "Good morning Professor Granger. I just wanted to let you know I finished my potions essay early and just wanted to see if you had anything else I could work on?"

As Hermione watched Arthur Dent, whom everyone called Artie, babble on excitedly about the work she had assigned. He was one of first years, and reminded her a lot of herself when she first entered Hogwarts. Smiling, Hermione told him, "That's great Artie, I'll be assigning more work in class tomorrow. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm famished."

"Oh, alright Professor Granger," Artie said dejectedly, returning to his seat.

Chuckling inwardly at his disappointment, Hermione walked up to the staff table and sat down. As she was eating, Hermione looked out at all the students, and pondered about what Snape had been thinking when he sat up in this very spot. Finishing up, Hermione rushed to the Potions classroom to prepare things before the first class started. She had second, third and fifth year classes. As the second years started to file in and Hermione realized her mind was still not focused on the lesson she was about to teach. Deliberately pushing all thoughts but the class she was about to teach, Hermione realized it was going to be a very long day.

* * *

By the time the fifth year's class started, Hermione's nerves were frazzled. She couldn't make up her mind if she was doing a good thing but saving Snape or if she should leave things as they were. Hermione was so deep her in thoughts that she didn't realize class had started until, Alexander Dane, one of the fifth year Gryffindors, cleared his throat, startling Hermione out of her reverie.

"Ah, sorry, where were we last week?"

One of her students raised their hand and replied, "We finished our essay on Blood-Replenishing Potion and we are supposed to finish brewing it."

"Yes, you're correct Mr. Deverill," Hermione retorted, and using her wand, flipped her potion book open to the correct potion, "Turn in your books to page 290 and you and your partner may begin brewing. I will walk around and check on you in a bit."

"Yes, Professor Granger," the class returned, some less enthusiastic than others.

A half-hour later, after Hermione had already finished the rest of steps of her potion which she had started the day before, she walked around commenting on the development of the students.

"Not enough Dragon's Blood," Hermione said to a pair of Slytherin girls who were watching a boy in front of them. Their potion was a bright red color.

Hermione continued walking, stopping in front of a caldron that was smoking and had a disgusting odor coming from it. Using her wand to clear it out, she told the two boys, "Everything about that potion was wrong, you guys will stay after next class and show me how to properly brew it. Am I understood?"

The boys looked slightly panicked at the thought, and gamely nodded. Moving on, Hermione came to a caldron that was the perfect color and consistency. Not surprised to find Olivia Peakes, one of her best students, standing next to the caldron, Hermione said to the whole class, "This is how this potion should look like, students. You would be wise to be more diligent to your studies as Ms. Peakes is. Please bottle up a sample of your potions for grading and you may be excused."

Hermione watched as the class left and the two boys that had completely messed up their potions caught up with Olivia and started to talk to her. Olivia blushed, but nodded, a smile on her face. Hermione grinned, since it reminded her a bit of when Ron, Harry and she had been students. She missed those days, not that she would give up teaching to go back to being a student, but still, they had had some good times. Sighing, Hermione started grading the potions. After she finished, she went to bottle up the potion she had made. Filling all the vials, she stoppered them and picked them up, putting them away in the closet. As she walked back to her desk, her foot kicked something. Bending to pick it up, Hermione realized she must have dropped one of the vials. She shoved it in her pocket, she'd put it away later. Yawning, she walked to her chambers and promptly fell asleep on an armchair.

* * *

Several hours later, Hermione slowly woke up. As she became more aware, she realized it was almost time to use the time turner. Looking over to the table next to her, she panicked as she realized the time turner was no longer on the table. She dropped to her knees, peering under the chair and the table, but it was nowhere to be found. Pulling out her wand, she muttered, "Accio!"

Just then she heard a small thump on the door to her bedroom, opening the door, she found the time turner lying on the floor. Picking it up, relief flooded through her. After she made her way down to the Shrieking Shack, she put it around her neck, shoved her wand in her pocket and turned the time turner to the correct time, if her math was right.

* * *

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone, I'm enjoying writing this. I have a thing for romances where the guy is quite a bit older, though 19 years is a really big age gap. But I'm picky, I only like the sweet ones, not the raunchy ones or anything. Lol, anyway, I hope you guys are enjoying this story like I am. I might have made a few things work different than they do in the books, like the time-turner, but that's ok.

Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own Harry Potter….I checked….:)

* * *

Opening her eyes, Hermione looked around and relived the memories of the night her Professor had died. Throwing the Invisibility Cloak around her shoulders, Hermione quietly made her way to the shack where Snape should be. She stopped short as she saw herself and her two best mates, listening as Snape was talking with Voldemort.

"_The Elder Wand cannot serve me properly, Severus, because I am not its true master. The Elder Wand belongs to the wizard who killed its last owner. You killed Albus Dumbledore, Severus. While you live, the Elder Wand cannot be truly mine."_

Hermione shuddered, the hair on her arms standing on end as she realized she had come back too late.

_"My lord," Snape protested, raising his wand._

_"It cannot be any other way," said Voldemort, "I must master the wand, Severus. Master the wand, and I master Potter at last."_

She heard the silence, remembering in her mind each detail that was happening. Then she heard the word for the second time, "_Kill."_

She waited, knowing the exact moment Voldemort left and Harry, Ron and her past self entered.

"_Take…it…take…it…" _

Hermione listened to Snape's request knowing that he was giving Harry his memories.

"_Look…at…me…"Snape whispered , which was followed shortly by a thud. _

She crouched down lower in her hiding place, knowing that the three would be passing near her. As soon as they passed, Hermione rushed from her hiding place and into the shack. Whipping the cloak off and stuffing it in her pocket, she knelt down next to her professor. It was then that she realized that Snape wasn't dead like they had thought. He was alive but barely, his breathing silent and shallow. Pressing her hand to the wound on his neck, Hermione frantically looked around for something to help her save her Professor. Seeing nothing, she started to panic, she might have come back for nothing. As she adjusted her position to hold her hand against Snape's neck better, she heard a clanking noise and something rolled out of her pocket. When she saw it, she sighed in relief, the Blood-Replenishing Potion her class had brewed earlier, thankfully she hadn't put away it away like she had meant to. Uncorking the vial with her teeth, Hermione's hand shook as she pushed the vial up to Snape's lips. Spilling quite a bit of it, she managed to get most of the potion into Snape's mouth, and his face had lost some of it deathly pallor. She ripped a length of cloth off the bottom of her robe, and bandaged the wound on Snape's neck, and some other not so life-threatening ones. Satisfied that her professor wasn't going to bleed to death, Hermione sat back on her heels, wondering what she should do. Getting up, she started pacing while she thought. On one hand, if she left him here, he could still very well die, he needed rest and medical care, but the Shrieking Shack was not the place to do that. And Harry and the rest thought he was dead. And on the other, if she took him with her to the future, she could take care of him with the small amount of training she had before she had changed her mind and decided to learn Potions. But everyone in the future thought he was dead as well and she wasn't sure how it would affect the future.

"I'm not sure what I should do," she said aloud, talking to herself more than to her old Potions Professor.

Snape chose that moment to groan in his unconsciousness and shudder. Hermione looked down at him, the blood already seeping through the makeshift bandage. Tearing another strip, she bandaged it more securely, and made up her mind, she would take Snape back with her. It was the only way she knew he would survive. Dropping to her knees next to him, Hermione pulled him over to her lap, and draped the chain of the time-turner around both of them. Dialing the exact time she had left, Hermione closed her eyes, and hoped that her Professor would survive his trip into the future.

* * *

Cracking an eye open, she was relieved to see the inside of her chambers were exactly like they were when she left. Looking down at Snape, she was also relieved to see the slight rise and fall of his chest. Gently lowering his head to the floor she got up. Walking over to the crimson sofa that was in the sitting room, Hermione waved her wand and a sheet and several pillows flew to land gracefully onto the sofa. Spreading them out as a makeshift bed, Hermione returned to Snape. Grabbing him under his arms, she proceeded to try to drag him over to the sofa, but as it turns out, she wasn't very strong and he seemed to weigh the same as a ton of bricks.

"Locomotor Snape," Hermione said, waving her wand. Snape rose in the air, and she guided him over the sofa. After she had him settled on the sofa, she realized that Snape was longer than the sofa was and his feet were hanging rather uncomfortably over the end of it. Sighing Hermione muttered a spell and the sofa transformed itself into a bed. Summoning a blanket, she covered Snape. Then she made her way to the Potions classroom, to get more Blood-Replenishing Potion. She was glad she hadn't sent it off to St. Mungo's yet. Grabbing a few vials, and the few bandages she kept in the class just in case, she made her way back to her chambers. Sitting on the bed next to Snape, Hermione carefully removed the bandages around his neck and using her wand, cleaned the dried blood from around the still oozing wound. Wrapping his neck in bandages, she proceeded to the do the rest with the other wounds. After all this was done, Hermione tipped a vial of the potion into his mouth and watched as he weakly swallowed. Realizing that she had done all she could, Hermione washed her hands and wobbled her way to her bed and without changing her robe, she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hope you guys are enjoying it! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

I can't believe it's chapter five already. I hope you guys like it so far. Sorry it took so long to update, but I'm in college and have a lot of papers to write which doesn't leave me a lot of time to write.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter…*tear*…

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up groggy and disoriented. She sat up and wondered why she was still in her robes and why the sleeves are covered in blood. Instantly she remembered saving her Professor from bleeding to death. Throwing back the covers, she padded out to the main room and checked on her professor. He was mumbling something incomprehensible under his breath and breathing heavily. She put her hand to his forehead and realized he was burning up with a fever. Throwing of the blanket, she transformed his black robes in to comfortable pajamas. Yanking the blanket back up, she left to get more bandages, rags, and a bowl of cool water. When she came back, she sat down on the side of the bed and gingerly removed the bandages around his neck. They were caked with dried blood and the skin around the wound was pink and tender looking. Picking up her wand, she pointed it at the wound and murmured, "_Scourgify_ _v__ulnus__!"_

An antiseptic instantly cleaned and disinfected the wound. The spell was a variation on The Scouring Spell. It was for cleaning and disinfecting wounds, St. Mungo's had loved it when she had shown it to them. Satisfied that the wound was clean enough, Hermione took the bandages and carefully rewrapped the injury. Next she took one of the rags and dipped it the water. Wringing it out, she gently dabbed at Snape's face with it. When it touched his face, Snape started a little, but remained unconscious. When she drew the cloth over his forehead, she noticed that Snape wasn't nearly as intimidating as he was when he was awake. In fact he almost looked like a vulnerable, little boy, who had the most amazingly dark and thick eyelashes. She shook her head as she realized that she was admiring her old Professor. As she continued to wipe his face with the cool cloth, his fever began to abate and his breath relaxed and he fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

_Snape opened his eyes and found himself in a familiar forest propped up against a tree. Pushing off the mossy ground, he looked around. The familiar sight of the Forest of Dean spread out before him, the trees colored with the colors of autumn. He heard a twig snap and his head turned towards it. He tensed, expecting some monster or enemy to spring on him. What he saw though, surprised him greatly. A woman, with hair that blended with the autumn foliage stepped out from behind a tree. _

"_Lily," Snape whispered though his voice barely audible._

_Lily smiled, "Hello Severus." _

_Snape stared at the face of the only woman he had ever loved and asked, "But how? You're supposed to be dead. I went to your funeral."_

"_I am, I just came to visit you, Severus," Lily replied as she stepped closer, "How have you been, Severus?"_

"_Horrible, my life has been a mess since the day I heard you had been killed," Snape responded, "And it's tormented me to know that I was the one who caused your death. If only I hadn't told Voldemort the prediction, then maybe you'd still be alive."_

"_Maybe not, but you cannot dwell on those things that have already happened. You asked Voldemort to spare my life, which is was caused Harry to survive the Killing Curse. Without that, Harry would not have defeated Voldemort," Lily replied, laying a hand on Snape's arm._

"_But…"_

"_No, Severus, stop torturing yourself so much, you've made mistakes, everyone makes mistakes, it's how you rise above them and become a better person that counts," Lily told him, before changing the subject, "So tell me what has Harry been up to?"_

"_He's his father's son that is for sure," Snape said sardonically. When Lily laughed, he added, "But he has a side that reminds me of you as well. You should be proud of him, even if he aggravates me to no end."_

"_You sound like your fond of him…almost like an uncle," Lily teased._

_Snape grimaced, "If I am, it's only because he is your son, Lily."_

"_At least you're honest, Severus, it's a good trait of yours. Remember when you told Petunia to her face that you were a wizard and showed her a bit of magic. The look on her face was priceless! I think she thought you were going to curse her or something," Lily said, giggling. _

_For the first time since they started talking, Snape smiled, "I remember… it wasn't anything impressive. I just made the lamp fly around the living room."_

_The two started laughing and reminding each other about other fun times they had had when they were children. It was then, when the forest had started to grew dark with the twilight, that Lily said, "It's time for me to go, Severus."_

"_Will I see you again?"_

"_I don't know, Severus, but I don't think so..."_

_Lily turned and started walking. Snape rushed after her and grabbed her arm and whispered, "Don't go!"_

"_I know it's hard, Severus. But I'm gone from the world, and I can never be what you want me to be. I was never for you, you are destined for another," Lily said, gesturing to a distance before them. A young woman was standing by a tree, her chestnut hair curling slightly around her face, and a smile on her lips. _

"_She is quite beautiful," Snape grudgingly admitted, "But it's only ever been you for me, Lily, only you."_

"_I know that, Severus," Lily said quietly, "But I've only ever felt that way for James."_

_Snape didn't respond, but his face pulled into a frown. Unable to meet her eyes, Snape looked at the young woman in the distance again. He asked, "Why is she standing there?"_

"_She's waiting…"_

"_For what?"_

"_For you, Severus, she's waiting for you. She's the one you were meant for and you're meant for her. I hope you don't throw away that chance because of me. I want you to be happy, Severus. And you'll never be happy if you don't move on from me," Lily replied, walking away. Looking back, she said, "Goodbye, Severus. Now go, she's waiting…"_

_With her parting words, Lily disappeared, and Snape walked towards the young woman. When he was an arm's length away, he asked, "Who are you?"_

_The woman didn't respond, but instead reached up and gently cradled his cheek in her hand and smiled. At her touch, Snape felt warm, like he was finally home where he belonged._

* * *

Hermione had just taken the rag away from his cheek, when Snape's eyes opened and stared into hers. It took a moment for the fog to clear, but when it did, he said hoarsely, "It's you…"

Not sure what he was talking about, Hermione smiled and told him, "Yes, it is me, now rest, you've had a trying experience."

Before she had even finished speaking, Snape had once again closed his eyes and slept peacefully.

* * *

Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, its already chapter 6, I can't believe it! I am totally loving this story, especially last chapter, I really enjoyed writing the dream. Well, hope you guys are still enjoying reading this story. Enjoy the slightly mushy moment, since there's going to be quite a bit of sarcasm before more mushy moments. After all, they can't stand each other.

Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter…

* * *

Hermione looked down at the dark-haired man lying on the bed. He hadn't woken up again since last week. She wasn't sure what to do…she was beginning to fear that she had saved his life only to have him die here or worse, become completely and permanently comatose. She was sure she had seen a spark of recognition when he had woken up last week, but since he hadn't seemed to know who she was, she wasn't sure if it had truly been there or if her hopeful mind had conjured it up. Sighing, she turned and made her way to the classroom. She had papers to grade and lessons to plan. She couldn't spend all her time playing nursemaid to her ex-Professor. She had just sat down to grade the three foot essays she had assigned last week when the door opened and McGonagall walked in.

"Miss Granger, do you have a moment?

"Sure, Prof-I mean, Headmistress," Hermione said, putting the essays aside and giving McGonagall her attention.

"I'm worried about, my dear, I have noticed that you have been rather withdrawn lately," McGonagall said, "I want to ask if everything is okay?"

Hermione's mind went to the man lying on a bed only a closed door away, the man who was supposed to be dead, the man that she didn't want the Headmistress to know about. Lying, she smiled and replied, "Everything is fine, Headmistress, I'm just trying to get used to teaching. It's a lot harder than all of the Professors made it seem. But I'm sure I'll get the hang of it soon, and then I'll be right back to normal."

McGonagall looked at her for a moment, and Hermione feared she was going to push the issue, but her old Professor just smiled slightly and said, "If you're sure, dear."

Hermione held her breath as she watched McGonagall leave the room. Puffing out her withheld breath, Hermione went back to her essays.

* * *

Later that evening, Hermione made her way to the Great Hall for supper. She would have rather eaten in her room, but she couldn't keep ordering food to her room, the house elves were getting suspicious, especially since she wouldn't let them in her chambers. When she had sat down, she looked out over the students and wondered once again what Snape had felt when he had looked at all of them. Looking over at the other staff members, she avoided eye contact with the newest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Adrian Nettles. He was in his early thirties and single, and had used every pick up line known to mankind on her. It's not that he was a bad person per say, it's just that he rather resembled an octopus. As Hermione had found out when she had accepted one date with him, thinking it would get him off her back. Only…it had backfired, and he thought that she was interested in him and playing hard to get. Hermione shuddered, if the last two people on earth were the two of them, she would rather marry a Blast-Ended Skrewt. She hurriedly finished her dinner, and rushed out of the hall, hoping to avoid another encounter with Adrian. But luck wasn't on her side as he strutted up to her, reminding her a bit of Draco Malfoy while he was in school, except nowhere near as good-looking.

"If you were a Dementor, I'd become a criminal just to get your kiss…" Adrian said.

Fixing him with her fiercest glare, she replied, "Seeing as I've seen someone get the Dementor's Kiss, I don't find that very amusing."

Not looking the bit daunted by her irritation, he continued, "Did you survive the Avada Kedavra curse, because you're drop dead gorgeous."

Hermione seethed in anger, if she didn't leave now she was going to do something she regretted. She started to walk away when Adrian grabbed her wrist and pushed her against the wall, smashing his lips against hers. Hermione gagged as his tongue tried to force itself down her throat. Pulling her wand out of her pocket, Hermione bit down on his tongue as hard as she could and when he pulled away cursing, she cast the Langlock jinx on him and then proceeded to kick him as hard as she could in the balls. Walking away calmly, Hermione made it around the corner before she started sprinting to her chambers. Once inside, she collapsed next to Snape's bed with her head resting next to Snape's hand, and then she started to cry.

* * *

Snape heard a noise enter his unconsciousness and proceed to pull him out of his stupor. Fighting the blackness, he struggled to open his eyes. He managed to open his eyes and was surprised to see the chestnut haired woman from his dream with her head down and sobbing, her tears spilling onto the sheets. Snape tried to move his hand, but it wouldn't cooperate. He tried again and managed brush his hand lightly over the woman's curls before his hand lost its strength and dropped to the bed. The crying stopped and the woman lifted red-rimmed, tear stained eyes to meet his eyes.

"You shouldn't cry, you look better when you smile," Snape said drowsily, his mind remembering her smile from his dreams.

Hermione just stared at him, her mind not comprehending what he had just said, she was still focused on the fact that he was awake. In a quiet voice, she said, "You're awake…"

Snape attempted to lift his head, but was too weak. Dryly, he replied, "Yes, I seem to be…"

Hermione giggled, and Snape was glad she was laughing rather than crying, he hated when women cried.

"I'm so glad you're awake, you've been out for a week. I was afraid you were going to die," Hermione said.

Snape didn't say anything as his mind flashbacked to the moment he was attacked. He started to tremble, but calmed when Hermione laid a hand on his forehead. Her touch seemed to drive his demons away. He stared into her eyes as he started to drift into unconsciousness once again. Before he fell asleep, he asked, "Who are you?"

* * *

Please review….pretty pleeeeeeeease?


	7. Chapter 7

Yay, its chapter seven! So I was just watching the movies today, and I must say that Alan Rickman plays one very good Snape. It may be a bit weird, but he is part of the reason why Snape is a character people are drawn to. Lol, if you can't tell, Snape is one of my favorite characters. And if you can't tell I have a thing for Alan Rickman, which is only slightly creepy since he's like 40 years older than me. XD I know, I'm crazy. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and enjoy Snape's little boy act.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything…

* * *

Another week later, Hermione was caring for Snape who had been unconscious for most of the past week. The handful of times he had woken up, she had managed to deflect his question about who she was. He was getting stronger, and she didn't want to hamper his progress by revealing her identity. Thinking back on the past week, she realized that she was being unfair in keeping the truth from him, but she admitted to herself that he was actually quite nice to talk to when he wasn't acting like his usual self. The combination of him not knowing her identity, coupled with him being completely disoriented, had mad him quite agreeable, and she didn't want to give that up. She knew it was going to be a matter of time, but that time wasn't yet. But little did she know that it was coming sooner than she knew.

* * *

Snape struggled through the blackness once again, although this time it was easier to find his way out. Opening his eyes, he watched the young woman who was preparing a rag to wipe down his face with. As she brought the rag to his face, he said quietly, "Who are you? And don't put me off, I hate it. I want to know who you are."

Hermione was silent as she stared into Snape's obsidian colored eyes. The time had come, and with it came the end of their fragile friendship. Closing her eyes, and sighing, she opened them and said, "I'm Hermione Granger…"

Snape's eyes widened as a million things flew through his mind. The first being that she must be joking, how could she be Hermione Granger, the Hermione Granger he knew was 19. The Hermione Granger he had known had been a girl barely out of her awkward stage, not the beautiful grown woman sitting next to his bedside. Another thought flitted through his mind, if, and he wasn't admitting she was, but if she was Hermione Granger, then what did that mean in regards to the dreams he had been having? Snape narrowed his eyes, and said suspiciously, "You can't be Miss Granger. Who are you and what business do you have lying to me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and said exasperated, "I'm telling the truth, my name is Hermione Jean Granger, I was in Gryffindor, my best friends are Harry and Ron, and I'm going to be 25 years old this year-"

Snape cut her off, "That's where you are wrong. Miss Granger is only 19, so you cannot possibly be her."

"I can if it's been 5 years…"

"How…" Snape's voice trailed off as he thought about what she had just told him. Then that would make her who she said she was, and where did that leave him.

"I used a time-turner and saved you from dying from the bite Nagini gave you…and brought you back with me to the future," Hermione said, watching as he sorted everything out.

Snape struggled to sit up, grimacing in pain but determined to do it. Once he was sitting up, he bellowed, "YOU BLOODY IDIOT!"

Hermione shrank back from the anger that was radiating from her old Professor. She had thought he would be a little more appreciative of her saving him from death.

"Do you realize what you've done? You've messed with the past! Don't you know how foolish changing the past is? It could very possibly ruin this future that you call home! But of course you didn't think about that, you only thought about you and your misplaced guilt. Well you didn't have to include me in your vain attempt to soothe your conscience, you self-centered, meddling, dimwitted witch!"

Snape threw back the covers and attempted to stand up, but soon found himself on the floor looking up at the woman he had just insulted. Glowering at her, he crossed his arms and refused to say anything.

Hermione stared down at the man, and putting her hands on her hips, she asked, "Would you like some help?"

Snape continued laying there as if he hadn't heard Hermione. Sighing, she turned and said, "Fine, sleep on the floor for all I care! I can't deal with your temper tantrum, I have a class to teach."

She was just about to walk out the door to the Potions classroom, when Snape said irately, "Obviously I need help, Granger!"

Hermione walked back to Snape and said, "I'm not going to help you with that attitude."

"Will you help me up…please," Snape grimaced as the last word left his mouth.

Hermione had to hold back a small chuckle at the five-year old act Snape was putting on. Bending down, she grabbed him under his arms and hefted him to the bed. Once he was situated, Hermione turned once again to leave.

"What subject do you teach?"

Hermione turned around to see Snape reclining against the headrest, a frown on his face. But underneath Hermione could see he was curious about it. Smirking at him, she said, "I teach Potions… you're looking at your replacement."

At the shocked look on his face, Hermione smirked again and left the chambers.

* * *

Please review, I would really like everyone's feedback.


End file.
